


Patience is Hard

by xikra1648



Series: Every Office Has Their Jim and Pam [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: The coast was clear, your fiance had been gone for months, and everyone had a free weekend - assuming a case wouldn't come out of nowhere - which made it a perfect weekend for a date.  Though, it wouldn't be just any date, it would be the date everyone on the team had been rooting for.It was starting to look like they'd either have to be patient, or take drastic measures.





	Patience is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: some grammar, basic re-writing and adding of lines I thought were in there but left out. Nothing big, but I noticed it and it bugged me.

# Every Office Has Their Jim and Pam

### Patience is Hard

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Penelope snapped when Spencer made it to her office.  She’d called him and _demanded_ he see her.  Morgan had gotten up and made his way over to the break room for some coffee, but Spencer hadn’t expected to find Morgan in Garcia’s office.

“I don’t know…you told me to come here…”  Spencer just stared at the other two, wide-eyed as he tried to get some kind of answer.  He had just barely opened the door when Garcia started snapping at him, and the look on Morgan’s face was nothing short of judgmental.

“She’s single, you spend _every_ weekend together, her apartment’s only two blocks away from yours – “

“You know where I live?”  Spencer completely understood Garcia and Morgan knowing where you lived, the entire team had helped you move, but he had no idea anyone besides Hotch knew where _he_ lived.  Maybe he should move…

“What Princess, here, is _trying_ to say, is why haven’t you made a move?” Morgan cut in, keeping the subject from switching to just when Garcia found out where Spencer lived, and keeping focused on the point at hand.  There was no need to specify just who they were talking about either, so playing dumb was clearly not an option.

“She _just_ broke up with – “

“ _She_ dumped _him_ months ago and _trust me_ , [Y/N] is not the type for a rebound.  So, just _make a move_.”  Garcia urged, trying to push the genius to just… _make a move._   You’d been trapped in a dead-end relationship for _years_ , as charming as you could be you weren’t about to go making any moves on anyone for a while.  So, it was up to the other half of, as Garcia called you and Spencer behind your backs, _the ship she got shot for._

“It’s not that simple.  If I make a move now, it’ll look like I was only friends with her because I wanted to sleep with her, and I can’t let her think that.  What if she says no and I lose _everything_ because I asked her out too soon or – “

“Alright, alright, slow down kid,” Morgan jumped in before Spencer delved into the deep end of his rambling habits, “Ignoring the fact that she _won’t_ say no, what’re you really worried about?”

“She _just_ told me she’s not ready to start dating again, and if I ask her out now, I might lose her _completely_ , I _can’t_ take that risk.”  If there was one absolute certainty in your friendship with Dr. Spencer Reid, it was that he’d rather suffer in silence and pine after you than risk losing your companionship, even if it meant being a friend watching you be happy with someone else.  Your happiness and well-being took priority.  It was the entire reason that, as your best friend, Garcia started shipping you and Spencer in the first place.

Morgan kicked himself for not expecting something like this, especially with how often the kid plays chess.  The  _long game_ was something Reid was used to.

Just down the hall, in the break room, you were stirring creamer into your coffee as you talked with JJ and Emily about your weekend plans, assuming there wasn’t a case.  The conversation started mostly because you and Emily had figured out just what the Communications Liaison was doing with her weekends off.  You were just trying to get her to come clean, or at least realize literally _every_ profiler on the team figured it out.  She did a good job covering it up, so did Will, but it had taken one movie night with Penelope for you to mention you’d all noticed massive changes in JJ’s routines and moods that were typical of someone in a relationship.  A little technical snooping later, and all the flight tickets to New Orleans just gave it away.

You told everyone else the final pieces of the puzzle to keep them from their own snooping and pushing.

“What are your plans?” JJ quickly changed the direction of the conversation away from herself and towards Emily.

“I _had_ a date, but he cancelled.  Claimed his boss needs him to work _all weekend_ ,” Emily reported as she handed you the sandwich you’d been keeping in the fridge before sitting down for her own lunch, “Not really surprised, he got touchy when he found out what I do.”

“Why is it such a turn-on for men to have a badge, but the second a woman has a badge she becomes _Medusa_?” you voiced your own complaint on the subject, being well-versed in the _actual_ story of Medusa.  She got raped, turned into the snake-haired creature everyone feared, left to live in peaceful solitude, got hunted by a ‘hero,’ cursed for fighting back, and eventually got her head chopped off.

Gotta’ love Ancient Greek myths.  From your studies on the subject, the only non-problematic god was _Hades,_ so naturally he’s the villain in pop-culture.

“Right?” Emily agreed enthusiastically, before letting a long sigh loose and admitting, “I’m thinking I should just get a cat.”

“Oh, I was thinking about getting a cat, we could go to the shelter together.”  You really _had_ been considering it.  After so long living with someone else, not having another heartbeat in the apartment was just… _strange._

“How about we go Saturday?”

“I already have plans for this weekend, but I could do next weekend.”

JJ was giving you a mischievous side-eye as she held her mug of coffee in both hands, “ _All weekend?_   Those are _some plans._ ”

You rolled your eyes, of course it went there, as you unwrapped your sandwich and explained, “It’s not like that.  Spencer and I are just going to a film festival Saturday night, and since foreign film festivals tend to go long I figured I’d keep Sunday free to sleep in.”

“Well, if it’s _not like that_ , could we join in?”  Emily jumped in, her own sly smirk gracing her lips just before you dropped a bombshell that would ruin further attempts at trying to insist it was a _date_ because it was _just_ you and Spencer.

“All the movies are in Korean.”  You didn’t even look up from picking up one of the sliced halves of your sandwich and taking a bite, “Do either of you know Korean?”

“Do _you?”_   JJ thought she had you.  You already knew Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, and had started learning Russian.  There was know way you also knew –

Before taking the next bite of your sandwich you answered, in perfect Korean, “ _I wouldn’t be going if I didn’t.”_

JJ and Emily looked away from you to look at each other.  Theu has no idea what you said, but that didn’t change the fact they had no argument.  They were getting _nowhere_ with this.  Sure, they were respectful of your temporary break from dating, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to hint and nudge you towards your _obvious_ match.  Even Rossi was getting impatient, and he’d only been at the BAU a few months.  Granted, he’s impatient about many things, but he barely knew the two of you and was already getting irritated.

At this point, they were going to have to make a goddamn _task force_ and start treating it like a case.


End file.
